monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Orca (Batman)
Grace Balin attended Gotham Gate College and quickly became fascinated with the ocean. She received a Ph.D in Marine Biology and Bio-Medicine and took a job at the Gotham Aquarium. She is a very charitable person who funds an after-school program involving the ocean for underprivileged youths. She also volunteers at a soup shelter and takes care of many homeless people. Dr. Balin was later involved in an accident that left her paralyzed, and dependent on a wheelchair for mobility. Despite her disability, Balin continue to work in Gotham Aquarium. But secretly, Dr. Balin had been intensively studying on with spinal cord tissue regeneration using Orca spinal cord tissue. Her studies forces her to divert the Aquarium's funding to her research, causing it to be closed and as well the lost of her funding. Eventually, she used a chemical formula that she derived from anOrca whale in the aquarium on herself, causing to herself transform into a Orca-mutant hybrid, naming herself as Orca. As Orca, she began a crime spree in Gotham City by stealing a valuable diamond called the "Flame of Persia" from rogue millionaire Camille Baden-Smythe. After the theft of the diamond, Batman became involved. Orca aimed to sell the diamond and use the proceeds to help fund several projects for underprivileged people. After her attempt to sell the diamond back to Camille Baden-Smythe failed, Orca attempted to kill her. Camille's security force shoots Orca several times, mortally wounding her. She begins changing back into Dr. Balin, telling Batman that the only way that she could survive is if he gave her the rest of the chemical formula that turned her into Orca. Batman agreed and she drank the formula. She then reveals that she could never change from her Orca form again and that she will continue her villainous ways. She swam away before Batman could apprehend her. It is revealed that the jewel was then sold to its original owner and that the money was used to build a new recreation center near the aquarium as well as to "...gentrify a derelict waterfront tenement." Face the Face One year after the Infinite Crisis, Orca was found dead in the sewers under Gotham City. She appears to have been shot in the head by Harvey Dent's gun, although Batman was convinced Dent is not the killer, and her body had been partially eaten by Killer Croc. Orca's husband, Terry, was murdered by The Tally Man while he was being questioned about the disappearance of his wife by Private Investigator Jason Bard. During the investigation it was revealed that Orca was working for The Penguin along with now deceased super-villains KGBeast, Magpie, and The Ventriloquist. Someone had contracted Orca and other supervillains to turn on The Penguin and rob one of his storage facilities. Harvey Dent caught them and instructed them to stay loyal to Penguin and to get any information they could about him. Dent became the prime suspect in their murders, but it was then revealed that they were orchestrated by Great White Shark. Category:Batman monsters Category:Aquatic monsters Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Villians Category:Females Category:All monsters Category:Super-Villains